The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle, which mounts a dry clutch such as an Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) or a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) to a vehicle dynamometer, may control an accurate clutch transfer torque if a controller controlling the clutch accurately identifies a transfer torque characteristic of the clutch.
The dry clutch, since the transfer torque characteristic of the clutch with respect to a stroke of an actuator operating itself varies at almost every moment by a temperature or other several factors, tries to obtain data close to a characteristic of an actual clutch through learning if possible.
The transfer torque characteristic of the clutch with respect to the stroke of the actuator is defined as the relationship of the transfer torque of the clutch and the stroke of the actuator called torque-stroke curve (T-S curve) shown in a graph or a map, and while the controller updates the map through learning, always tries to obtain data close to actual clutch characteristic.
A traditional method that the controller learns the clutch characteristic uses a method that, while slightly slipping the clutch within dozens of revolutions per minute (RPM) under the relatively stable circumstance that there is usually no event such as a gear shifting and the like, calculates the transfer torque of the clutch according to the stroke of the actuator based on the equation of the motion of the clutch and an engine; and for satisfying the learning condition, the circumstance that the controller intentionally, slightly slips the clutch is called a MICRO-SLIP circumstance.
Meanwhile, although the MICRO-SLIP circumstance, as described above, requires for the learning of the clutch characteristic as described above, it is also true to result in loss of a power transfer; and thereby since by making the status with the clutch perfectly engaged under some circumstances that the necessity for the learning relatively reduces, it is possible to enhance fuel efficiency of a vehicle, as described above, the status that the clutch is perfectly engaged is called a FULL-LOCK status.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.